Hayanote
Hayanote (ブレイジングエピック勝つ, Hayanote; Viz: "Bladed Edge of an Arrow") is a former Royal Guard member until Homura attempted to kill the king, in which Homura and anyone he was involved with were sentenced to death. Though Hayanote was not one of these associates, hayanote had killed one of the other Royal Guards, disgusted by his stupidity for still sticking with the king and not helping his partners. Hayanote was put under arrest and sentenced to death shortly after. Appearance Personality Though not much of a talker, Hayanote is a caring, affectionate person, but shows this rather poorly, and usualy ends up showing rudeness instead. This is shown with Hayanote's short responses to things and sarcastic humor. Hayanote lacks proper social skills, and has difficulties getting a point across. Initially seen as a loner, Hayanote separated him/herself from the royal guard and from most social activities prior to Kiseki's formation. However, hayanote has opend up slightly to Homura and the rest fo Kiseki, and will participate in things as long as either Homura or Siegfried are present. Battling is the exeption to this, as Hayanote has no problems fighting alone. Hayanote simply ignores most things reguarding his/her gender, and it is unknown why Hayanote is intent on keeping his/her sex unknown. Though Hayanote is not a stiff, unhumerable perosn, he/she rarely smiles, and has a very unaffectionate laugh. On the battlefield, Hayanote's caring demenor shows as Hayanote mainly stays on the defensive, and hardly ever attaacks first. Just like in the royal guard, Hayanote fights for protection purposes. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Bakkōtō Eiyū (英雄, Paladin) is Hayanote's Bakkōtō. When remaining inactive, it exists as a small dagger that is worn at Hayanote's hip. The release command is "Embrace". It is released when Hayanote pulls it out of its small sheath. One hand grasping Eiyū, and the other holding the sheath, Reiatsu bursts from both, transforming the blade into a large polearm, and turning the sheath into a shield that could cover Hayanote's upper torso. :Bakkōtō Special Ability: :*Polearm - The polearm itself is capable of bending around objects to reach its target. This can also be used an an extention fo Hayanote's arm to "grab" onto things, Stopping most forms of melee attack. :*Shield - Eiyū allows Hayanote to turn her dfensive postsion into an offensive one while staying protected. Using reiatsu, Hayanote can increace the size of the shield at will to block any frontal attacks. Hayanote's shield can also deflect any form of reiatsu-based attack, whether it be Kido or a zanpakutou's special ability, and send it back at the user. Eiyū's weakness is that the shield only deflects things in front of it. reguardless of its expanded size, it cannot wrap around Hayanote, meaning Hayanote can only deflect attacks from where the shield can be placed. (mainly Hayanote's front) However, the quilted padding on Hayanote's shoulders doubles as a set of armour, and can cover hayanote in reiatsu-based mail. This can reduce damage from any sort of attack, but cannot deflect it like the shield can. Quotes Trivia *Hayanote's favorite food is Jell-o, and is captivated by its semi-solidity. Hayanote also adores pink lemonade. *Hayanote's hobbies include spying on others, reading, and creating new innovative and craetive ways to move about Kiseki's base. *The picture of Hayanote was drawn by Minkai